winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Tecna's Outfits
This is the page for all of Tecna's outfits. Season 1 Casual Outfit Tecna's casual outfit for seasons 1 & 2 is a soft purple & lime green sleeveless top with soft purple pants & matching soft purple shoes. Domino/Sparks Suit Her outfit, like the other girls is a black-blue jumpsuit with a hood. It also has some white fur trim, and a pair of snow eye wear. Her look is similar to the other girls Winx girls, only with her own hairstyle. Dance: Formals Her gown consists of a pale purple dress with light green details and outline. There is a strange circle on the top of her dress. Tecna is wearing a crown and a headress at the back. She has mysterious decorations on her back that look like wings, (Like Stella's Princess Attire in Season 1). She also wears light purple and blue boots. Dance:Casual Her causual dance outfit is a magenta and lime green jacket with a magenta mini skirt with the same colored shoes. 'Explorer' Similar to the other Winx, her explorer outfit is a khaki vest with mini shorts, boots, and a light purple shirt underneath. 'Pajamas' Her season 1-2 pajamas are a soft purple t-shirt with lime green shorts with the same color socks, and soft purple shoes. Tecnasparkssuit.jpg|Tecna's Sparks Suit TecnaDF.jpg|Tecna's Dance:Formal Outfit Techna_dance_casual.jpg|Tecna's:Dance Casual Outfit Tecnaexplorer1.jpg|Tecna's explorer outfit from Season 1 TecnaPJS1.jpg|Tecna's Pajamas from Season 1 Season 2 Dance: Formal Tecna's Dance formal outfit consists of a choker, a strapless silver and lime green top, a mini skirt with the same pattern as her shirt, dark tights, and silver pumps. Her accessories consist of pearl earrings and silver wristbands. Back to School She has a purple cropped top with silver and green trim and matching pants. She has a silver knee-length boots with green trimming. On her left arm she wears a fingerless, shoulder-length purple glove with a green stripe. Camping Tecna's Camping Outfit is a purple halter top wit a yellow circle on the middle, it is connected to a green skirt, with a blue butterfly pattern. She also wears a blue visor and white-and-blue strap heels. Ski Tecna's Ski Outfit is a green jumpsuit, yellow goggles and yellow skis. She wears a green turtleneck top under her outfit. Video Game Outfit Tecna's video game outfit is a gray and black jumpsuit when she was in/playing a video game with Timmy. TecnaBTS.png|Tecna's Back To School Outfit Techna_formal.jpg|Tecna's Dance formal Outfit Tecnacamping.jpg|Tecna's Camping Outfit Tecnaski.png|Tecna's Ski Outfit Tecnadreamcity.jpg|Tecna's video game outfit Season 3 Eraklyon Formals She wears a green gown with pink lining, ruffles and laces. She wears a green flower on her hair, a blue necklace, and green heels. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a lilac and blue midriff top, with puffy sleeves and green laces and a ribbon. She wears knee length yellow sweatpants and green socks. She also wears blue sandals with green flowers and green bracelets. Biker Tecna wears a light blue midriff-style jumper-jacket with a pink T on the front standing for Tecna. She also wears light blue leggings with navy boots. She has a pink waist-bag with a navy mini-laptop attatched. Her helmet is purple with a navy arrow on it. Dance Class Tecna`s Dance Class Outfit is a blue green coat with a pink fur hood. She also wears a pink midriff sweat top and matching sweat shorts, and green leggings. She wears pink leg warmers and green ballet shoes. Disco Tecna wears a purple midriff top and purple shorts. A pale blue fedora is on her head. Raincoat Tecna's Raincoat is a striped pink, purple and blue midriff top, with a hood with flowers of the same color. She wears orange armwear with pink edges, and green shorts with pockets. She also wears striped knee length boots. Omega Suit Her omega suits is a orange top and bottom with yellow wrist, ankle, and belt things and a yellow aura covering her. Tecnapjs3.gif|Tecna's Pajamas from Season 3 TecnaEf.jpg|Tecna's Eraklyon Formals TecnaBC.jpg|Tecna's Biker Outfit TecnaDC.jpg|Tecna's Dance Outfit Tecnadisco.png|Tecna's Disco Outfit TecnaRC.jpg|Tecna's Raincoat TecnaOS.jpg|Tecna's Omega suit Season 4 Tutti Frutti Tecna's Tutti Frutti outfit is a pair of sunglasses, a lavender shirt with grape sleeves and green vest, with lavender pants and heels as well as a grape camera and purse Explorer Tecna dons a lavender cap with purpe polka dots and a green arrow on the head. She wears a purple T-shirt with a pink top underneath and a green collar. She has lavender-purple shorts with an indigo belt. She also wears pink fingerless gloves and lavender sock-boots. Pajamas Tecna's Pajamas is a pink shoulder top under a sky blue one strap top. She wears purple sweat pants with sky blue and yellow edges(the other side is longer, the other is shorter). Love and Pet Tecna's Love and Pet outfit is a purple hat with polka dots, and a blue striped corset. She wears a pink jacket and green capris with purple edges. She also wears pink ballet flats. Cowgirl Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit is a purple midriff top with puffy sleeves and see through purple long sleeves. She wears a denim skirt with a green belt and pockets. She also wears brown cowboy boots. Winx Club Band She wears a dark blue t-shirt under a cropped purple shirt with several rips. She also has a heart necklace. She as a layered purple skirt with black trim and chains. On her feet she has light purple and white sneakers with pink laces and dark blue socks with purple trim. She has a black hairpin and white earrings. Exercise Tecna's Exercise Outfit is a purple wear jacket, and a tank top with pink straps, purple and pink circles, word that says tecna on the middle, and a yellow belt. She also wears purple sweatpants with yellow edges. She wears pink ballet flats with yellow bands. Painting Tecna's Painting Outfit is a yellow elbow length shirt and white overalls. Travel She wears a magenta spaghetti strap shirt over a purple hoodie with yellow strings. She also has a light blue skirt and fingerless purple gloves. She has a light blue barrette. On her feet are purple sneakers and lavender Argyle knee socks. Date Tecna`s Date Outfit is a green dress with sleeves, it has a pink top and tie just around the waist. She also wears green strap heels. TecnaTF.jpg|Tecna's Tutti Frutti Outfit Tecnaexplorer.jpg|Tecna's Explorer Outfit TecnaLP.JPG|Tecna's Love and Pet Outfit Tecnapjs4.jpg|Tecna's Pajamas from Season 4 TecnaRS.jpg|Tecna's Band Outfit TecnaCG.jpg|Tecna's Cowgirl Outfit Tecnapainting.jpg|Tecna's Painting Outfit Tecnaexercise.png|Tecna's Exercise Outfit Tecnadate.png|Tecna`s Date Outfit TecnaTravelS4.jpg|Tecna's travel outfit Other Outfits Sparks Gown Tecna's Sparks Outfit is dark purple for the sleeves & lavendar purple for the bottom. Domino Suit Tecna's Domino Suit is a light purple jump suit with darker purple accents. Mermaid Her tail is violet with a chekerd pattern, her bathing suit top has eletric blub, seashells, and a lilac top under her wings that are a green version of Bloom's Winx wings.Her hair has pearls in it. Snow Tecna's snow suit is a blue one-piece with snowflakes and flared purple sleeves. It has a purple collar. The sleeves have green lining with pink puffs hanging off them. She wears fingerless magenta gloves that come up to her wrists. She also has a pink tie belt with pink puffs. She also has knee-high green boots with purple cuffs and a purple hat with green lining and a pink puff. Ice Tecna's Winx on Ice outfit is in two pieces. She has a lavender shirt with snowflakes and spaghetti straps, shoulder-length lavender gloves and a matching headband. She has a feathery lavender skirt and purple tights. Her skates are lavender with blue blades. She also has a purple bowtie around her neck and green drop earrings. Magic Adventure She wears a purple one-piece that has a camouflage pattern. She wears a green shirt underneath. She also has a dark blue belt with a purple buckle that loops several times around her waist. She has dark blue fingerless gloves and a green headband. She also has a green band around her left leg, green knee-length socks, and purple boots with blue laces. Power Show She has a yellow tank top with a dark green number symbol on it and dark green cargo pants. She also has green and yellow sneakers with purple heels and purple wristbands. She also wears a stringy purple belt. '' Tecnasparkssuit2.jpg|Tecna's Sparks Suit Tecnasnow.png|Tecna's Snow Outfit onicetecna.png|Tecna's Ice Outfit tecnaMA.png|Tecna's Magic Adventure Outfit tecnaPS.png|Tecna's Power Show Outfit Mermaidtecna.png|Tecna as a mermaid Gown Tecna.png|Tecna's Magical Adventure Gown Princess Tecna.png|Tecna's Sparks Gown '' Category:Tecna Category:Clothes